


Stranger Child

by Ferith12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America's going to have a rough childhood, Gen, Native american nations existed, baby America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: The nation of Tsenacomoco runs into a very small boy with blue eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

Tsenacomoco stared down at the strange, pale faced child.  Blinked once, blinked again.

Yes, the tiny nation was definitely still there.

Tsenacomoco’s mind raced wondering where the child could have come from.  Was he the embodiment of the nation of the strangers across the sea?  He couldn’t imagine that such a great nation (because bumbling or not, the nation of strangers had to be at least decently great in order to produce ships capable of sailing across worlds and possess so much copper) could be quite so very young.

“Where did you come from?” Tsenacomoco asked.  The boy pointed vaguely in the direction of the strangers’ town, but more… inland.  Not from the sea, not the strangers’ native land, then.

“Where are you going?”  The child bit his lip.  He was… achingly young.

“I’m not sure,” he said “I’m looking for… something.  People.  Mine.”

“Ah,” Tsenacomoco said.  He considered.  The fact that the tiny settlement of strangers had somehow managed to bring about a personification of its own was… worrying.  But, it did not really change anything.  The strangers posed no threat to Tsenacomoco, he could destroy their tiny settlement and kill this child any moment he chose.

“I think your people are closer to where you started than where you are now,” Tsenacomoco said, “How did you end up here?”

“I was looking for them,” the child said ruefully, “But then I saw something shiny, and I thought it was gold, so I got distracted and started looking for gold instead.  But there wasn’t any gold, and now I’m lost, and I think I should go back but I don’t know the way, and what if I go back but I get lost, and end up going in completely the wrong direction and fall into the ocean and get swept all the way to the other side of the world?”

Tsenacomoco laughed a little at this.  Truly the embodiment of the newcomers was ridiculous.  It was to be expected, representing such strange and helpless people.   In all likelihood they would destroy themselves long before Tsenacomoco grew tired of them.  It was a pity.  They had valuable goods to trade.

For now, the boy was staring up at Tsenacomoco, and his strange blue eyes were vey wide.

It cost nothing to be kind.

“Here, little one,” Tsenacomoco said, “I will show you the way to your people.”

When Tsenacomoco took the child’s small hand in his and led him through the forest, the boy gave him a smile so wide and blinding Tsenacomoco was almost surprised his face did not split in half.

“What is your name?” Tsenacomoco asked, realizing that it might, perhaps, have been more polite if he had thought to ask this question earlier in their conversation.

The child’s brow wrinkled in thought. 

 “I don’t know,” he said at last.

Tsenacomoco hmmmed at this.  “I believe your people have named their town after their boss across the sea.”

The boy wrinkled his nose comically in disgust.

“I don’t want to be named after some big boss I’ve never met,” he said forcefully.

They reached the town (if it could be called such a thing) a few hours before dusk.

The child stared a few long moments, taking in the worthless stretch of land that constituted his home, the water that swirled sluggishly in this part of the river, full of noisome refuse, the salty groundwater, the lack of cultivated land.

“My people are idiots,” he said.

Tsenacomoco nodded slowly.

_Good luck little one, you’ll need it._

 


	2. Chapter 2

" _Please?_ "

"No,"  Tsenacomoco said.

" _Pleeeeeeaaaaaase_?"

"No, little stranger, I am not giving you more land."

The child pouted.

"I'm not even asking for more land.  Just _better_ land, land that isn't full of salt and sewage, land that we could actually grow things on."

"You don't actually think those men of yours would farm, do you."

"...good point.  We at least deserve the chance, though, don't we?"

"My dear child.   What you are describing is what is called an  _invasion_.  Land is something a nation must fight for, you can't expect me to give it to you because you ask nicely."

"At least give me food?"  He really did look pitiful.  And terribly easy to exploit.

"That I will allow," Tsenacomoco said, "Send that Smith man over and my people will be willing to barter with him.  Your goods in exchange for food."

The little boy gave such a delighted whoop that Tenacomoco half smiled.


End file.
